


Office Seduction

by perfectly_broken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectly_broken/pseuds/perfectly_broken
Summary: “Let me go!” Jason struggled against the hold.  He kicked a leg out and aimed for the guy’s shin.  Again, it didn’t reach its intended target.  The guy spun Jason around, twisted his arm against his back, and shoved Jason against the door.
“I’m never wrong about these things; I can almost taste it on you.” A nose trailed down the back of Jason’s neck, pressing against a sensitive spot that he hardly ever paid attention to until now.  “I know an omega when I smell one.” Jason froze.
“Wha—” An omega?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revised version of a previous work I had posted earlier. I was unhappy with how the story had started and once I reread what I had written, I did some heavy editing. The characters are the same, but the story line has shifted a bit. I will try to update as soon as I can. However, I don't wish to post something I don't like as I did the first time. I hope you guys enjoy and will stick around to see it through to the end!

Jason stumbled his way out of the bed.  His alarm was blaring from the dresser across the room.   He had tried to ignore it, squeezing the pillows tightly against his ears.  However, the annoying beeping still penetrated his not-so-perfect make-shift noise blocker.  Right now, Jason was seriously regretting his decision to put the alarm as far from the bed as possible. 

He tripped on the covers, which lead him to stumbling around and slamming his toe into the leg of the bed.

It hurt like fucking hell.

Hopping to the alarm, he finally turned it off.  However, now he was more exhausted than he had been to begin with and his toe was throbbing.  This was not how he wanted to start his first day of work.

Flipping on the light switch, Jason wobbled to the shower.  His clothes were already laying out, so he didn’t have to stress about that.

Stripping off his sweats, he turned on the hot water.  He leaned against the wall and allowed the heat to sooth him.  He still felt the exhaustion creeping into his system; it had been a long three days.  Nothing had gone as well as he hoped.

* * *

 

It started on Friday.  The moving company had arrived later than planned.  Jason could let that go.  However, when the men were moving the furniture into the new house, they managed to damage two tables and his favorite chair.  Of course, when Jason brought this up, all of the men claimed the furniture was already damaged before the move.  When Jason argued against this they asked for proof that they were wrong.  Jason didn’t have any besides his word, so when he called up the management of the company, he was informed without proof, the company wasn’t liable.

To top it all off, the realtor had given him the wrong key.  When Jason called her up, she was bitchy at first, obviously thinking that Jason was a lunatic who didn’t know how to use a key.  _Who doesn’t know how to use a key?!?!_ However, she soon realized that she was in the wrong when Jason _politely_ asked her to check the keys in her possession.  She had been apologetic, but Jason was already peeved.  By the time she arrived, the moving guys had to go, which meant he had to move the furniture himself.  He was thankful he kept up with his exercising or he would have been in trouble.  Most of the furniture was just some tables, dining chairs, and a few one-seaters.  Everything else had been moved in a few days before.

After moving in everything, including the other boxes with clothes, dishes, etc., Jason collapsed on the couch and fell asleep.  He figured the next day would be better.

* * *

 

_Oh, how wrong I was…_ Jason wrapped himself in the towel and got out his razor.  Facial hair can be pulled off by a lot of guys, but he was not one of them.

* * *

 

Compared to Friday, Saturday had not been much better.  He had woken up from the couch.  That wouldn’t have been so bad if it wasn’t for the fact that he had slept in such a way that his neck hurt.  Once he had showered, he tackled the boxes.  Everything had gone smoothly at first, until he reached the kitchen.  Jason hadn’t been paying attention and slipped on the floor, which caused him to drop the box.  The box, of course, contained dishes that had completely shattered.

After cleaning up the broken pieces and cursing out every known god that came to mind, Jason discovered he only had one ramen-noodle cup left.  He had wanted to spend the rest of the day unpacking, but he was going to have to go out to get some food.  An empty refrigerator and pantry was just a sad sight, especially for the stomach.  Thankfully, there was a grocery store not too far from the house.

Arriving and shopping hadn’t been much of a hassle.  Jason found everything cheap and easy.  The only irritation was the lady who took way to long in the line.  The store wasn’t packed, so there was only one aisle open.  All the self-checkouts were closed.  _Go figure_.  This wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.  No one had a mountain of food to buy, so Jason expected the line to move quick.  Then the stereotype happened: an older woman with a Mary Poppins’ bag.  She only had about six items, but she had coupons.

So _many_ coupons.

There cannot be enough emphasis on the word many.  She stood there for thirty minutes sifting through the bag not finding the specific coupons.  The lady also had a high-pitched, grating voice that made Jason’s eardrums bleed.  Finally, the manager came over and offered to allow the lady to check out at customer service.  She didn’t like being “treated” that way, and screeched about how the elder deserved respect.  Thankfully they manage to pacify her.  Jason could feel the irritation from himself and others in the line.  Jason had never been so happy to leave a place and be home.

Once the groceries were unpacked and he made some lunch-dinner, Jason finished unpacking and called it a day.

He was glad that Sunday went off without a hitch.  He managed to go through the day without incident.  Jason spent his time relaxing and preparing for Monday.  He was looking forward to his first day of work.

* * *

 

_I freakin’ hate ties…_ Jason struggled to get the loop right.  He never understood why women found these things so attractive; they sucked to put on and they felt like something was trying to strangle you.  Once he managed to get the tie on, he headed to the kitchen and made a cup-of-coffee.  He didn’t quite get the hype about instant; you weren’t able to smell or have a building anticipation for that first cup.

Sadly, he didn’t have time to enjoy the cup slowly.  He had to put it into a travel mug and rush out the door.  Jason wanted to arrive earlier, giving him enough time to find the human resourcing department.

* * *

 

Jason had forgotten how intimidating the building was.  It stood as high as the surrounding buildings with glass doors that were tented so no one could see through from the outside.  Walking in was also nerve-wracking.  The security guards weren’t your average retired cop; they were buff men ready to tackle anyone who posed a threat.  Jason wasn’t by any means small, but he knew for a fact those guys could take him down with one finger.  It was a terrifying thought.

Once he passed through security with no problems, he received his own personal identification badge and scurried over to the front desk.  He waited for the young woman to acknowledge his presence, but she continued to look at the computer screen.

“Excuse me.” She glanced up, held up a finger, and turned back to the screen.  Jason sighed and looked around the lobby.  There were people walking in and out, some stopping to have conversations while sipping on some coffee.  Others were checking their watches and talking on a cell phone.

“There you are!” Jason shot up when a woman’s voice rang out.  She was rushing straight at him.   “Hurry up!  You’re already late as it is!” Once she reached Jason, she grabbed him arm and, to his surprise, she dragged him away.  “Seriously, we’ve been waiting on you to arrive.  Didn’t you get the information about the new time?”

“Well, actu—”

“Come on, hurry!  Mr. Hanson doesn’t like to wait and you have _kept_ him waiting.” Jason was dragged into an elevator.  The woman continued to talk and Jason was too disoriented to say anything.

They reached floor fifteen and the woman quickly pulled Jason down the hallway.  People were whispering, staring as Jason was being manhandled down towards double doors.

“—polite and don’t speak out of time.” Jason nodded and was shoved towards the doors.  The woman knocked and motioned for Jason to go through.

“Take a seat.” A deep voice rang out when he entered the office.  Jason sat in one of the lounge chairs and waited.  The man continued to read through a file.

“Um—”

“Silence” _Right._   Jason stayed quiet and waited until the man was finished.  Honestly, this was starting to get annoying.  He was supposed to be in human resourcing, not sitting in this office.

“Late and also impatient, not looking good for you Mr. Hardy.” _Mr. Hardy, who the hell is Mr. Hardy?_

“I—”

“And interrupts a conversation when a superior is talking.  Are you honestly even slightly competent?” The man looked up and stared Jason down with intense green eyes.

“Um, I d—”

“I have little time for excu—”

“Hey!” Jason stood up and slammed him hands down on the edge of the desk.  “I’m not here for whatever the hell this is for!  I’m Jason River, _not_ Hardy-whoever!  I already have a job in this stupid company!” The guy looked surprised to hear Jason speak and, to be frank, so was Jason.

However, when Jason began to realize what he had just said, his eyes widened.  _I’m screwed_.  Watching the man closely, he saw a smirk slowly spread across the other’s face.

Danger signals went off in Jason’s head and he slowly began to inch away from the desk.  When he reached the door, two arms slammed down, boxing Jason in.  He felt the heat from the man’s body, affirming the man was, in fact, taller than Jason.  A blush began to rise on Jason’s face when he felt lips touch his ear.  An uncomfortable tingling traveled down his spine when one of the arms left the door and grabbed Jason’s chin turning him so they were face-to-face.

“I—mmm” Jason froze when lips crashed into his.  His mind could only come up with the thought that some random man was kissing him.  When he felt something wet touch his lips, Jason’s body finally responded.  He pushed the man back as hard as he could.

“What the fuck!?” Rage built inside.  Before he even registered the movement, his fist was already in the air and traveling towards the other guy’s face.  However, it never reached its target.

“You are quite cute.” A dark grin settled over the man’s face as he held Jason’s wrist, keeping it from moving.

“Let me go!” Jason struggled against the hold.  He kicked a leg out and aimed for the guy’s shin.  Again, it didn’t reach its intended target.  The guy spun Jason around, twisted his arm against his back, and shoved Jason against the door.

“I’m never wrong about these things; I can almost taste it on you.” A nose trailed down the back of Jason’s neck, pressing against a sensitive spot that he hardly ever paid attention to until now.  “I know an omega when I smell one.” Jason froze.

“Wha—” _An omega?_

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been near one of you.  It’s so hard to tell these days.”  Jason began to shake as a tongue sneaked out and licked that spot.

“Stop!” Jason slammed his head back and managed to get the guy off him.  Without even turning around, he yanked the door open and ran out of the office.

Today definitely hadn’t gone as planned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I have posted an update and for that I apologize. I hope to be able to post more often but education sadly comes first. I will, however, try my best. I hope you enjoy!

_“You do have a nice ass.”_

“Excuse me!” Jason shot up from his blankets.

_“Chill Jay.  Honestly, it’s not like you haven’t been groped before.”_ He scowled.  This was not the response he had been hoping for when he called his friend, if she can even be called that anymore. _“…hot boss.”_

“Wait, what?”

_“Oh my god!  I said who wouldn’t want to be groped by a hot boss—the guy has power.  I think I’m drooling.”_

“Please tell me you aren’t saying I should sleep my way to the top _.”_ There was a sigh on the other side of the line, the kind that was directed towards a child who wasn’t learning.  He curled back underneath his blankets.  He was so thankful that his actual superior had been understanding about Jason not being well enough to come in for a few days.  However, he knew that leniency wouldn’t last forever.

_“I honestly don’t know what to tell you, Jay.  You don’t have anywhere else to go and this job seems good…”_

“I know, I seriously do.  It just fucking sucks—why did this happen to me?”

_“Hey, look on the brightside, a seriously hot guy thinks you’re hot!”_

“Being gay doesn’t mean I wanna be groped by some random man, in an office, during an interview that's not even for _me_.  Remember, mistaken identity and all that?”

_“Admitted it, you were totally tempted.”_

“I was not!”

_“Your words say no, but your tone is begging for—”_

“Stop!” Laughter rang out and Jason just sighed.  Now he remembered why calling was a bad idea.

_“Oh well, if you decide to get laid, make sure to give me the juicy details.”_ Jason could see her sinister grin.

"Oh hell no, you freak!"

_"Oh come on!  I have no life, I live to live through other people!"_

“Yeah—no, not happening Hannah, ever.” A snort was his only reply. “I should probably go, I’m going back in tomorrow…”

_“Hey, maybe you’ll meet tall, dark, and forceful again!  But seriously, if it happens, just report him.”_

“Oh, because they’ll definitely believe a new employee’s word against someone who is already established.”

_“Good point.  I would thusly suggest you avoid him, unless you want sexy times!”_

“Really, sexy times?”

_“What!  That’s a term for sex, it’s a thing!”_ And with that, Hannah hung up.

Jason sighed and threw his phone onto the other end of the mattress.  He had been tempted to ask Hannah what an “omega” was, but he figured if he didn’t know then she most likely wouldn’t know either.  Not that the internet had been much help.  Nothing substantial had come up besides some weird fanfiction things—Jason official vowed to _never_ read that stuff again.  People were scary...very scary.

After that day, he had rushed home ignoring that calls that had followed him.  Personally, if Jason could help it, he wouldn’t go back to that company.  However, jobs were low and the demands were high; he couldn’t risk losing this job, especially since he had just moved.  That realization, of course, left him feeling ill to him stomach.

It was hard enough to accept that fact that he had to return to the company, every time he thought of the incident, his body felt hot.

He hated it.

Not only had he been assaulted, but admitting that he had _reacted_ least of all that it felt good left him pissed off at the man.  Jason had even dreamed of the incident and woken up to a wet feeling in his pants—the inner turmoil that day had been overbearing.

However, he had already missed the rest of the week and his superior had called informing him that if Jason did not come in Monday, he would be fired.  The only reason he had not been was because his resume had been impressive and he had just moved across the country.  Jason, of course, not wishing to lose the job, had replied he would be in without hesitation.

Jason looked at the calendar and prayed to whomever was listening that tomorrow wouldn’t come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not very long, but I hope you still enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it's short, but the ending is important! Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Jason grumbled as he slammed his alarm onto the floor.  He leaned against the dresser and sighed.  Obviously, prayer had not worked.  It was Monday and he had to go to work.  He pushed the thought of the man out of his mind; if he started to think about it, then Jason would manage to talk himself out of going to work, and he seriously couldn’t afford that.

He quickly swept through his morning routine, shaving off the access facial hair after his shower and shoving on the suit he had carefully picked out.  Since his “first” day of work hadn’t gone as planned, Jason wore the same suit; no point in getting another one dirty.

* * *

 

Jason took a deep breath and gripped his bag tightly.  Now was not the time to panic.  Jason doubted anyone would recognize him.  He straightened himself out, handed his ID to security, and headed towards the information desk.  He was thankful that the woman didn’t seem occupied like last time.  So far so good.

“May I help you?”

“Ah, yes.  I’m looking for the human resourcing department?” She smiled indulgently and gave him directions to the fourth floor.  He nodded his thanks and scurried off to one of the elevators.  He quickly pushed the ‘up’ button and waited.

“New?”

“Wah!” Jason shot up when a voice appeared beside him.  A giggle quickly followed his manly (it _was_ manly) shout. “Uh—I mean, yes.” A snot was his reply.

“You’re definitely new.” Jason turned and stared at the woman who obviously was taking too much enjoyment from his reaction. “Don’t worry, we all are that way when we start here.  I remember some secretary coming up to me and saying ‘Hun, you should really find a new job.  There’s no room for dreamer.’” Jason blinked in reply.  Was he supposed to respond?

Apparently so, as she kept staring at him.

“Um…thanks?” She rolled her eyes.

“No need to be so fearful.  I merely wanted to welcome you to HR.  You’re River, right?” Jason blinked in response. “I’ll take the blank look as a yes.  The manager told us a new guy was coming in.”  She paused and stared at him for a bit.  “Seriously, lighten up!  HR is fun, mostly.  I’ve been here for five years and still have a sparkle in my eye.” She took a step into the elevator pulling him in.  “Kate’s the name, seeing as how we are going to be desk-buddies!”

“Desk-buddies?”

“Ah, well, the way the setup is here has two people to a cubicle.  Don’t worry!  You’ll have space.” Jason nodded and just went with the flow.  This woman was too hyper for the morning.  She continued to talk and Jason tried to follow the conversation, but he felt a tickling sensation at the back of his neck.  It wasn’t itchy, just a pleasant sensation, something that he had never felt before.

“…here!” The feeling disappeared as Kate dragged him out of the elevator.  A flash of anger appeared in Jason head.  It was irrational, but he missed that feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I finally got some free time to finish this chapter.

Kate had left him on his own in the cafeteria, something about him needing to find his own way.  From what he could see, Kate was giggling with some friends and pointing at the elites table.  She had managed to explain, quickly, that the elites sat in a separate area because, in her words, “they are elites so they sit with elites.”  Jason didn’t particularly understand the big deal, but it was how the hierarchy of this company worked.

After that quick explanation, she had slapped his back, hard, and sent Jason on his way.  He felt slightly abandoned, like some baby bird pushed too soon out of the nest.  The cafeteria was larger than he had expected it to be, and that did nothing to make him feel better.

After wandering around a bit with his food, Jason found an empty table near the wall and prayed no one would attempt to approach him.

Pulling out his phone, Jason scrolled through his book library looking for a quick read.  The best way to keep people at bay is to appear busy.

He was so into his reading that Jason didn’t notice a figure slowly stalk towards him.

“I knew I would find you sooner or later.” A hand placed itself on the table and another went on the back of Jason’s chair.  “Preferring the alone route, gorgeous?” Jason froze at the familiar deep voice.  He slowly turned towards the figure looming over him.

_Oh shit_ …Mr. Hanson was standing at the table, blocking Jason’s only exit.  Panic, dread, and excitement filled him.

_God_ , the smell coming from Mr. Hanson was beginning to cloud Jason’s head.  He felt warm, a comforting warm.  The back of his neck began to tingle.

“Now that’s the look I’m aiming for.” A hand gripped Jason chin lifting it so he was staring into intense green eyes.  Jason blinked, not really registering what was going on.  A musky smell dulled his sense, luring him into something he couldn’t put a name to.

“…then Richard just stood there like a whip!”

He blinked and realized he was still in the cafeteria, surrounded by other people, with his would-be-rapist staring at him. 

Anger and embarrassment rushed through him and Jason pushed the hand from his chin, shoving Mr. Hanson out of the way.  Not even bothering to clean up his mess, Jason quickly left the cafeteria, keeping his head down to hide the blush that had spread across his cheeks.

“Shit shit shit shit…” Jason kept muttering under his breath.  He had reached the end of the hall when a hand yanked him back, pushing him into the wall.

“Skittish little thing, aren’t you?  You shouldn’t run, pretty, makes us more excited.” Hanson gripped Jason’s wrists above his head.

“Allow me to formally introduce myself, as our time before was cut short.” He tilted Jason’s head up forcing their eyes to meet, “I’m Eric Hanson.”

Eric quickly turned Jason’s head to the side, and bit Jason's lower neck.

“Ah!” Colors exploded behind his eyes and Jason lost all feeling in his legs.  The only thing holding him up was Eric’s grip on his arms.

Something like that should not feel so good.

Eric licked the area he had bitten.  It hadn’t broken the skin, but deep somewhere deep down Jason knew it would leave a dark bruise that would last for weeks.

He slowly made his way up Jason’s neck, brushing his lips lightly against the skin.

“God, you smell good.  At first I had been worried I got it wrong when you ran.” Hands began to creep under Jason’s shirt, making their way up to his chest, causing Jason to quietly moan.

“But your smell, it’s sweeter than others.  It calls to me.” The man moved to face Jason.  There was hardly any color left in his eyes.  Before Jason could voice his opinion, lips were covering his.

Eric quickly took control of the kiss, tilting Jason’s head how he wanted it, and Jason moaned into his mouth.  The grip on his arms loosened and arms moved around Jason’s waist to pull him closer.

The kiss was possessive but oh so sweet.  Jason couldn’t help but lean into Eric for more.  He felt a hand move to brush softly through his hair, completely different from how Eric had acted previously.

Jason confusingly liked it.

Then a hand pulled him away from the kiss and Jason whined at the loss, blushing when he received a chuckle in reply.

“What’s your name, pretty?” He blinked attempting to register the words through the hazy fog. _God, he smells good_.

“…Jason.”

“Perfect.” His heart fluttered at the praise as he slowly sank further into Eric’s warmth.

“However," A quick kiss, still possessive and sweet.  One that didn't last long enough if Jason's opinion, "you aren’t ready just yet, pretty, nor is this the place for us.” A soft peck was laid on his lips and Jason chased after for more. Laughter followed by a kiss to his forehead was the response he received.

“Until you’re ready and we aren’t in the office, darlin'.” Jason blinked as he watched Eric leave.  He sank to the ground in a daze, his lips still tingling from the kiss.  His stomach felt warm and fuzzy, and the back of his neck was itching, practically begging to be bitten.  He was painfully hard, and his ass clenched feeling empty.

Jason had no idea what had just happened, but he was wishing Eric hadn’t left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to comment! I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason sat there stunned.  His legs wouldn’t respond and he couldn’t open his mouth to even call for help.  Flashbacks of what had just occurred kept playing through his mind, but Jason still couldn’t bring himself out of the cloud.

His fingers gripped the wall and he shakily climbed to his feet.

Jason made his way out of the room and made his way unsteadily to the HR Department.  Only a few more hours and he would be able to go home.

 

* * *

 

 

Kate had been worried, but he had managed to convince her it was just first day nerves, and made it through the day without any other problems.

That is, of course, ignoring the fact that his neck kept tingling and he had the strangest urge to find Eric.

But, he did manage to make it home without doing so, which Jason counted as a blessing and a win.  At the moment, he was staring at his laptop, starting to regret not taking his first research adventure seriously.  The last time he had looked up _alpha/omega_ he only scrolled through the options, barely glancing at the results, and closing when fanfic stuff started appearing.  Crazy freaking people.

This time, however, Jason went serious.

Typing in _alpha/omega_ , he started searching for scholarly articles, something that had a more scientific connection/background.

At first, all that showed up were drugs and chemicals, college, and other nonsensical things.  He was starting to give up hope about finding anything when he stumbled across an obscure article titled “Alpha and Omega.”

Jason blinked, clicked on the link, and began to read.

_“The majority of humans today are considered Betas, though this has not always been the case.  There are three classifications: Alpha, Beta, and Omega.  From archeological excavations, it has been discovered that Alphas and Omegas were much more prominent in ancient societies than in modern times.  This, however, does not mean that their existence has completely faded.  In the past century, more research has uncovered that while Betas are more common now than the two other classifications, Omega and Alpha classifications are still prevalent in society.  Alphas, out of the two classifications, are more likely to discover what they are._

_Through puberty, an Alpha Male may at the base of his cock, have a bulb of sorts form every-so-often, though the time is not known for sure.  This may also occur during sexual activity and should be nothing of concern for the male in question.  Female Alphas will experience more aggressive behavior, and while they do not have a cock as the males, their dominating behavior will appear when in the company of another Alpha. Female Alphas will also have stronger physical appearance, gaining muscle easily while displaying other masculine characteristics.  Female Alphas are capable of pregnancy, but only from beta males, though whether an Omega Male is capable of impregnating an Alpha Female is unknown, research has shown this is highly unlikely because of the Omega.  In the case of an Alpha, physicians will inform the individual of said classification if any of this becomes apparent._

_Betas make up the majority of the population.  Betas do not necessarily know of the existence of Alphas and Omegas.  This is mostly because they do not experience an abnormal puberty and therefore are never informed of the other classifications._

_Omegas are a different story.  So far, the only Omegas who have been identified are the males.  No one knows why this is, but for some reason, the classification of Omega only applies to the male gender.  Omegas are even more rare than Alphas.  From what we have found, an Omega only is matured when he encounters an Alpha Male of high compatibility.  When this happens, the Omega will feel a sudden, unexplained attraction to the Alpha in question.  Tingling sensations will occur on the back of the Omega’s neck and the Omega will be attracted to the Alpha causing a hazy sensation.  A feeling of emptiness within the Omega is also a possibility, typically in the anus area.  Alphas will be attracted to the scent of a highly compatible Omega.  Besides the sweet scent, the Omega is capable of pregnancy, though the statistics are unknown.  If pregnancy does occur, checkups should happen every two weeks as male pregnancies are rare and can be quite delicate.  Sometimes a natural lubricant can occur, but further research is necessary to understand this natural creation._

_As for the characteristics of an Omega, they are typically shy and quiet, often sticking only to close friends.  They care inherently about those who are considered friends and families.  However, these characteristics should not be taken advantage of.  When feeling unsafe and uncomfortable, an Omega can turn vicious, often showing Alpha aggressiveness in order to protect themselves and those they care about.  With compatible Alphas, Omegas will go into what is called a heat.  This heat has the Omega feeling an intense, uncontrollable urge to mate or engage in sexual activity with said Alpha.  He will want to seek out his Alpha.  This is also the point of highest fertility for the Omega.  The first heat will occur when the compatible Alpha appears and will continue on for one week or until mating occurs.  After mating, the Alpha and Omega will enter into a permanent bond connected through a bite mark on the back of the Omega’s neck.  The Alpha will feel possessive and protective towards the Omega, and the Omega feels a sense of safety and elation when around the Alpha._

_\--for more on pregnancy and heat go to section labeled ‘Mating’--_

_Until an Alpha of compatibility comes along, an Omega will not present and can go on living as a Beta.  Omegas rarely enter relationships with a Female Alpha or an incompatible male Alpha, and if they do then the Omega typically ends up unhappy or leaving the relationship.  Besides that, Omegas can lead relatively normal lives never once realizing their classification.”_

Jason sat back and rubbed his eyes.  He saved the article and continued to search.  Maybe this one had been a fluke.

He was proven wrong.

Other articles confirmed what Jason had already read.

He was an omega, Eric was an alpha.  Not any alpha, but a compatible Alpha with Jason.  At that thought, the tingling on the back of his neck continued, only worse.

Jason threw himself on his bed and curled up in a ball.  He felt so empty and squeezed his pillow closer to his chest.

God, he hated his life right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed reading the chapter. I tried my best to describe an alpha and omega, and let Jason get some important information. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I'm having some writers block and have been trying to figure out which direction this story is going to take. I have a few ideas so I'll try to be quicker with the updates. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter.

Jason shot up at the sound of his alarm.  His head felt foggy and his tongue laid heavy in his mouth, almost like he was hungover.

Scrubbing his face, he threw his pillow at the alarm and dragged himself from the bed.  Sadly, the pillow could hardly be used against the machine.

He managed to shuffle over to the dresser and not beat his alarm into silence.

Jason gathered himself and stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom.  He looked as exhausted as he felt.

Thankfully the tingling in his neck had dulled down a bit, but he could still feel it pulsing in the background of his mind.  Jason was thankful that he didn’t feel as empty as he had before falling asleep.

He prayed as he got ready, to whomever may be listening, that today would go somewhat better…

 

* * *

 

 Jason sat at a table in the middle of the cafeteria and stared at his salad.  He had been jumpy since he had arrived at work, worried someone may confront him about what had happened yesterday with Eric.  However, whether it was lack of interest or no one noticed, Jason’s entrance into the cafeteria was mediocre.  In fact, hardly anyone had paid attention to him. 

“You feeling better?”

“Huh—oh yes, thank you.” Jason pushed a tomato around his plate as Kate sat in front of him.  She frowned at his response.  “Just getting used to things.” He glanced up hoping she would accept that response.  She seemed to, though there was still a shadow of worry in her eyes.

“Whelp, that’s not hard to believe.” She shot him a sly smile, “I remember my first day.  Tripped and spilled coffee all over one of the bossmen, and let me tell you it was abso-fucking-ltely terrifying.” Kate paused for affect and Jason flashed her a smile so she’d continue.

“Well, that suit was something expensive and I’m relatively sure I was going to die.  But, Mr. Hanson was surprisingly cool.” _Mr. Hanson?_   “If it had been anyone else, I’m sure I would have ended up with an expensive receipt from a dry-cleaner along with unemployment.” Jason stopped himself from physically attacking Kate at the mention of Eric’s name.

His fist clenched around the fork in his hand, nails digging into the palm.  God, he felt _jealous_ of Kate casually mentioning Eric as if it was nothing.

That was _his_ alpha, _his_ mate.

“—be bastards…Jason?  Hey, Jason.” Fingers snapped in front of Jason and he flinched at the noise.

“Wha—oh, right, yeah. I need to go.” Before Kate could speak again, Jason leapt out of his chair, power walked out of the cafeteria back to his desk.  For the rest of the day Jason kept his head down and answered Kate’s concern as little as he could, and mostly concentrated on the files that had been dumped on his desk.

Thankfully the work managed to distract him enough.

 

* * *

 

 Jason collapsed on his sofa when he got home.  He had spent most of the day ignoring Kate’s questioning.  He felt bad but honestly he had a hard time fighting that feeling of jealousy which appeared during lunch.  He knew it was irrational and there was no foundation behind his thinking, but Jason couldn’t stop it.

Tomorrow he’d apologize to Kate.  Pushing away his desk-buddy was not the brightest idea, especially since she has tried to help him adapt to the environment.

He closed his eyes and buried his face in the cushion.  Peace and quiet was exactly what he needed.

The welcomed silence, however, was interrupted by a knock at his door.  Jason was tempted to ignore it, but the knocking continued, annoyingly so.

He sighed in frustration.  He freaking hated people right now.

Jason practically ran to the door and yanked it open.

“What the hel—” He froze when he saw the face of his visitor.

 _Oh no_.

“We need to talk.” The seriousness in the voice placed Jason even further off balance at seeing Eric at his front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this wasn't a long chapter, but the next one will be. Eric and Jason have some things to discuss, including Eric's past actions...until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I just haven't had much inspiration for what to write, and I've been busy attempting to find a job. The world is a cruel place for college graduates...Anywho, I hope you guys like this chapter (it picks up where the last one ended, so you may wish to review Chapter 6's ending)!

“The hell we do!” Jason went to slam the door when Eric blocked its closure.  Jason growled under his breath and pushed his shoulder into the door.  No way was he letting that man into his house or anywhere near him, for that matter.

“This isn’t the time to act like a child!”

“Bullshit!”

“Jas—” Jason pushed harder against the door, his shoulder was beginning to throb at the effort to keep the door from opening anymore.  Two sides were warring against each other in his mind.  One screamed at him to submit, to let _his_ alpha in; but the other side, the more rational one, said that Jason had a choice, which was what Eric hadn’t allowed him. 

It was the rational side that kept Jason from letting Eric in.  He didn’t want that choice or freedom to be taken from him just because something said the chemicals each man released happened to be compatible.

Suddenly a hard push knocked Jason off balance and he stumbled a bit, just enough to give Eric the upper hand.  Before he could open his mouth, the alpha was already in the house.  This time, though, Eric made no move to touch him, for which Jason was grateful.

They both stood in the entryway staring at each other.  Jason could see Eric’s’ hands clench and unclench, as if wanting to reach out.

“You know, don’t you, that you’re entering heat.”

Jason shuffled uncomfortably.  _Straight to the points then._

“I believed so, but what does it have to do with you?” Flashback of their first meetings where Jason had first felt that uncontrollable need to submit came rushing back.  All he felt was anger: anger at not having a choice, at being forced into this feeling, at being put into this situation.

“Ja—”

“No!  It has nothing to do with you!”

“Nothing to do with me?” Jason caught a brief flash of pain on Eric’s face, along with frustration, “I have been waiting years to find a compatible partner, ever since I found out I was an alpha.  I have looked and thought I found some matches, but nothing like you.  Do you have any idea how it felt to see you, to smell you?  It was home.”

Eric took a few steps closer to Jason, a hand reaching out to cup his face.  But Jason refused to feel pity.

“Do you think that excuses you?  For what you did? No,” Jason backed away from Eric, all of the anger and frustration rushing forward again, “you attacked me!  You think that because you knew it gives you the right to fucking rape me?!?!  My first day of work, in a new town at that, I’m attacked by _you_!  Not only that, but you do it again, practically in front of everyone else!  _I_ had to find out for myself what was going on!” At that Eric had the decency to look ashamed.

“I—Jason—” He inched closer, but Jason just shook his head and ignored the urge to rush into Eric’s arms for comfort.  He was stronger than his instincts.

“I can’t do this.”  Eric almost seemed to wilt, which was completely different from every other impression Jason had.  “I just can’t, not with everything that’s happened.”

“For what it’s worth, I apologize.  I just…when I smelled you I could barely contain myself.”  He took a deep breath, “I’ll go, but Jason, need to hear this.” He paused, “Your heat, it’s coming and you know it.  I don’t think you realize how damaging it can be.  You’ll lose all your inhibitions, your ability to think and function.  It’ll be painful, especially without an alpha.” Jason flinched; he could feel that heat coming.  He had hoped he was wrong.

A hand placed itself softly on his cheek without him noticing.  It tilted his head up to meet Eric’s eyes.  He wasn’t much taller than Jason, but enough for Jason to feel surrounded by the alpha.

He felt safe, and Jason wasn’t sure how to take that.

“All I’m offering is someone to help.  We don’t have to mate, I won’t take that much from you.  But for your safety, please considered it.”

A light pressure on his forehead and Jason was suddenly left alone. Eric glanced back as he headed out the door, almost as if he was struggling to hold back.

“I’m here if you need me, Jason.  Anytime, any day.”

When the door shut, Jason slid down onto the floor, noticing a piece of paper in his hand.  It had a number written on it.  He sighed and leaned against the wall.

God, what was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll attempt to post weekly. Thanks for reading and sticking with me :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been awhile. I have been struggling with how to go about this story and it finally hit me tonight. I hope you like it. This is my first smut-ish scene so please do go easy on me, though any constructive criticism is appreciated.

Sweat poured down his forehead.  Ever since Eric had left, he felt hot and empty.  The Alphas’ scent wouldn’t go away and it kept sending Jason further into some omega headspace.

The piece of paper was still clutched in his hand.  He couldn’t get himself to let go – it was his lifeline to his Alpha.  Somewhere in the back of his mind Jason could hear a voice, one that kept pushing for “my Alpha,” because _Alpha could help, he’d know what to do – he’d make the emptiness go away_.  But he couldn’t get to his cell, and even if he did, Jason doubted he’d be able to type in the numbers.

He could feel himself twitching and something wet beginning to coat his boxers.  His fingers were tightly gripping the sheets.  As much as Jason wanted to touch himself, to do anything to relieve the ache, the emptiness, _the part only Alph—_

"No!" He slammed his hands onto the bed.  He wasn't going to fucking give in, he couldn't.

Not now...

* * *

 

Tears of frustration began to appear and he could taste blood from where he’d bitten his lip to stop from moaning out.

The first finger had felt amazing.  At first, Jason just wanted to relieve some of the ache.  He had lightly touched his hole, and then he couldn't stop.

One finger quickly became two then three.

Now, fingers weren’t enough anymore.

He had the three, drenched in whatever the hell was coming out of him, pumping quickly in and out of his hole; but he still felt empty, like he had nothing in him.  Each time he clenched, it felt as if something was missing some like _Alpha Alpha Alpha_.

The burn, the emptiness, the need only worsened with each pump; yet at the same time it still felt so good.  He just knew it could be better with his Alpha.

Another burst of heat rushed through him and Jason couldn’t stop from crying out.

He scrambled across his bed searching for his phone.  He had to make the call now or he’d never be able to.  _Damn it!_

“AH!” _Whaaa_ “ngh…” _Good—_ “Alpha!” Jason whined, he could feel a keening noise begin to grow in this throat.  He had hit something, something that felt so good.  As fast as he physically could, Jason chased that feeling ignoring the ache in his hand as he pumped quicker and rubbed himself raw against the sheets.  His body strained at the position he was in, but he didn't want to move for fear of losing that aim.

But, even though it felt better, so much better, nothing happened.

More tears began to pour out of his eyes.  He just couldn’t fucking cum.  The fever was rising and it was beginning to hurt.

_Alpha!  Why wasn't Alp—_

“I told you to fucking call me if you wanted help, goddammit!” Jason jumped from his spot on the bed, automatically seeking shelter to cover his body – only his alpha could see him like this.  Yet, when Jason had finally stopped, he could smell that wonderful scent, the one that had been here earlier but left.

Looking up at the intruder, he saw Eric standing, hands gripping the wall tight, hair out of place, and black taking over his eyes.

“Alpha…” Eric growled under his breath and stalked towards Jason.  He felt a shiver at the hungry stare in his alpha’s eyes – he pleased him.  Without any hesitation, Jason tilted his head in submission, smiling dreamily at his alpha.

“Goddammit Jason,” Hands gripped his hair, forcing it back so his neck was exposed, “I’m sorry…”

After that, all Jason remembered was that a pained voice with equally pained eyes kept repeating _I’m sorry_ and _I love you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Eric isn't a complete bastard, which I'll explain in the next chapter which will be soon since I know where I want to go now.  
> Thanks for sticking with me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the next installment. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy!

It smelled good and Jason couldn’t stop himself from burrowing deeper into the scent.  It was also warm, so very warm.  It was nothing like last night – he didn’t feel a hot, burning need.  Everything was quiet and calm.  He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this sort of peace.

“Mmm – go b’ck sleep.” Jason smiled at the soothing voice and snuggled into the warmth.  A hand began to sooth his head and he felt himself slip back into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 

He wanted to stay like this, all warm and fuzzy, but his pillow kept moving around.  He made a grumbling sound in response and tightened his hold on the shifting object hoping it would stay still.

What he got instead was a laugh…his pillow was an inanimate object that should definitely not be moving or making sounds.

He shot up and stared at the body in his bed.  It took a minute for Jason’s sleep-addled mind to register who it was, but when he did his only response was to continue to stare at the man lying there, completely calm, next to him.

The first thought that crossed Jason’s mind was how gorgeous he looked.  When Eric was relaxed, his hair swept in front of his face, a smile graced his lips looking more in place than that stupid smirk Jason had seen during his first few encounters.

In general, the man was hot – not overly toned but just enough that it was obvious he worked out.  And, he smelled good, very very good.

But, then Jason remembered, remembered those words spoken last night the _I love you_ ’s and _I’m sorry_ ’s, the heat he felt and the soothing sensation of having Alpha come back.  Instead of the peace he had felt early, Jason was overcome with a sense of anger.  The burn in his neck was now apparent, along with the pain in his lower back.

_Oh god – we mated_.

“You son of a bitch.” Eric’s eyes widened in surprised before his raised his arms to block Jason’s fists, but Jason kept going.  He was pissed.

Not only did this _man_ mate with him, but had the freaking audacity to claim he loved Jason!

“You had not goddamn right!” Jason managed to hit Eric in the chin with enough forced to sling his head back against the pillows.

“Ja—”

“Shut up!” Jason jumped out of bed, bunching a blanket around his waist to hide his nakedness.  He barely registered the fact that someone – Eric – must have cleaned him sometime last night.  But the thought was fleeting compared to the alpha holding his jaw in his bed. “Why the hell are you here?!”

Eric shifted around, rubbed his jaw, and stared at Jason with intense eyes. “You were in he—”

“I would have been fine without you!  I had it under control!” Anger flashed over Eric’s face.

“Bullshit!  You would hav—!”

“It’s fucking not bullshit!  I read about it – heat is nothing but some stupid thing.  I would have been fi—”

“It could have killed you, you idiot!” Jason stopped, mouth open from being interrupted.  Eric had jumped out of bed, frustration passing over his face.  However, after observing Jason’s silence, he sighed and rubbed his head, completely unabashed by his state of undress and the slight effect it was having on Jason.

“But…”

Eric turned and rummaged around on the ground next to the bed.  He slipped on a pair of pants, leaving them unbuttoned.  He kept his distance from Jason, making sure the omega stayed calm enough to relax and, most importantly, listen.

“Jason, heat is not as simple as you think.” He paused and waited to see if Jason would respond.  He kept quiet, for once listening to that voice in his head telling him to hear the Alpha out. “Heat is dangerous.  Without an alpha, your temperature will keep rising, it doesn’t stop.  Jason, it’s not some illness that goes away.  Heat is only triggered when you meet your alpha.  It was triggered when you met me.” Eric shook his head and turned his attention to the wall. “I know it’s not ideal, and if I could have done this differently I would have.”

“But you didn’t.”

“Ja—”

“No, no, just no.  You could have explained this to me instead of practically raping me when we first met!  Being an alpha doesn’t excuse you from that! No!” Jason quickly spoke out to keep Eric from responding.  He sighed and continued, clutching the blanket tighter, “Thanks for your help with the heat, but I can’t…I just…I can’t do this.” Jason felt his anger drain out of him as exhaustion took its place.  All he wanted to do was take a hot shower and ignore the world for a bit. “You need to go.”

“Please, Jason, I lo—”

“Go!” Jason said more forcefully.  Eric nodded, but Jason could tell he was hesitant.  It showed in his face and his slow movements to finish getting dressed.  Something inside Jason screamed at him to stop his Alpha from leaving, but he ignored it.  He needed to think, to be alone, and he knew if Eric was here, thinking would be impossible.

Just as Eric was about to leave, he turned to Jason, placing his hands of the framing of the bedroom door.

“Your heat has only been silenced for a bit, maybe a few days.  It’ll come back.” Eric rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Jason, “I know it isn’t ideal, but call if you feel it.” Eric waited for a response.

Jason gave a barely visible nod and collapsed to the floor when he heard the front door shut.  Curling up in a ball, he rested his head on his knees and just sat there.

For first time since he was a kid, Jason felt tears rush down his face.

* * *

 

Eric clutched at his chest as he glanced back at Jason’s home.  He could feel his omega in distress and it took everything in his body to not rush inside the house.  He couldn’t do that if he wanted to win Jason over; any further contact would push his omega away, which was even more dangerous for both of them.

He wasn’t going to mess this up, not when he had waited so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you noticed any mistakes, please let me know.


End file.
